The present invention relates to storage systems, and more specifically relates to a knockdown frame storage system having a universal frame, different inserts for the frame to allow storage of different items, and different support structures for supporting the frame.
Traditional office furniture and accessories provide for hidden storage of files, such as in drawers and in other semi-hidden locations. In traditional furniture, the devices providing the storage are typically permanently attached or otherwise constructed for a specific location or use, such that they are not easily reconfigurable to meet changing office needs or preferences. Sometimes the traditional office furniture can be disassembled and reassembled in different configurations, but this requires a skilled maintenance person, tools, and substantial time. Further, once reconfigured, the files are still not positioned for easy access or efficiency.
A storage system is desired that is low cost, flexible, and able to deal with high volumes of paper, yet that provides high visual and physical accessibility, and that is easily reconfigurable by a user to meet constantly changing needs and for maximum efficiency. Preferably, such a system would allow access to groups of files so that they can be quickly retrieved and taken as a group to meetings at locations removed from the workstation. Such a system preferably would emphasize visual access, organization, rearrangeability and customizability for maximum worker control.
Accordingly, a storage system is desired solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.